Cards of Chaos, Minds of Madness
by Azrael's Wing
Summary: CCS crossed over with H.P.Lovecraft... Rating may change depending what kind of insanities I end up writing. Othervise, read if you dare, the warnings are at the start of the fic.


Disclaimer: I've got no claim at all for Card Captor Sakura or works of H.P Lovecraft. This is all a work of parody and were someone to complain about this... thing I've written... May they do it at their own risk, for I'll sic the Hounds of Tindalos upon their ass and forever thereafter they shall have the dubious pleasure of having more than a single asshole upon them...  
  
- Writings found on the wall of a men's room, the holy city of R'lyeh  
  
" ... " Speech  
// ... // Thoughts  
  
Warnings: Insanity, occult, yuri/shoujo-ai, stange humor and Hello Kitties... can't forget them. ^_^ Heh, this is weird shit, what do you expect from CCS/Lovecraft crossover!  
  
==============================================  
  
Cards of Chaos, Minds of Madness  
By: Azrael's Wing  
Chapter 1: Before the beginning...  
  
==============================================  
  
There comes a time when things will change, as nothing is forever. Is the change for good or evil, that is irrelevant, as universe doesn't care for one or another. It simply is.  
  
Those aware of the ways of cosmos will be the first to sense the coming of new era. Their songs will be in the air, they will swim beneath the endless waves and penetrate in to the deepest of abyss. In the end, they shall even reach through the great void itself, to where the Lord of All Things resides.   
  
There, in the center of the universe shall the Secret One, the mind and soul of the Lord, know of this and the things will change... for the better or worse, as said before doesn't matter.  
  
Those able to sense these portents of fate are numerous and hidden from the world, but soon though they shall walk this earth again. Perhaps tomorrow or maybe in a decade, no one knows. None the less, they will come... eventually.  
  
And then, all shall see the ascension of madness and chaos into the unholy pantheon of cosmos...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beneath the ocean waves lies an island where an eternal sleeper lies. In a citadel built to give nightmares to Einstein and orgasms to Dali is a chamber where he sleeps, guarded by his spawn beyond the stars. From the murals in the walls they seek for portents, clues for the coming days. Unchanged before, now they show new signs and figures, as alien to them as theirs would be to men.  
  
A strange being is seen in them, bloated and white, with a red bow atop of its bulbous head. Beneath the figure lie two words, worn through age and reverent... hands. Two simple words, unknown to these beings but telling of the coming of an unspeakable horror: Hello Kitty  
  
That sign will mark the beginning of the end and the end of the beginning, for through its coming they shall know that the time has come.  
  
But the signs aren't right yet, and so he still sleeps in his eternal slumber. None the less, within his mind and soul he senses the coming chaos, the rise of madness and coming of his awakening... When the time comes, he and his kind shall raise above the sea and walk the earth again... but not yet.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an old rundown graveyard, on top of a forgotten tomb sits a... man, or something close to it at least. He is old, far older than most of his kind and he reads for them from a black book bound in leather. The younger ones surround him, yipping and yapping in excitement as they listen the words of the man once known as Pickman.  
  
As a painter, he created horrors one couldn't believe had they not been seen with own eyes. In the end he chose to join his models, and now he serves as an elder to them. He reads from the book of Al-Azif to them as they feast upon the freshly buried, telling them stories of the past days and the coming change.  
  
For a moment though he is puzzled, the pages found in the book being unfamiliar to him. Unlike before in that book, the pages are now covered with pretty pictures and bright colors. But still, underneath those images lies something out of this world, something defining understanding...   
  
His surprise gone, the Ghoul once known as Pickman starts to read the first book of Card Captor Sakura to his kindred... And somewhere in cosmos, Nyarlathotep the Crawling Chaos starts rolling on the metaphorical floor, his laughter echoing through eternity.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a plateau in the middle of the south pole lies a hidden city. Unseen by the eyes mortals, it's now but an empty shell of what it once was. Empty and deserted, it creators vanished long time ago, it is a lonely monument to a race long gone.   
  
None the less, it's not completely deserted for deep within those forsaken halls still lie the very reasons of its own downfall. There are things that even the mad arab himself could not accept, horrors made by beings indefinitely older than mankind itself.  
  
Once, many decades ago they saw the ones that walk upon the earth now, running and screaming in terror as they were. Since then they have grown and evolved, learning to become more like them in appearance. Now they hear the song of change in the air and are prepared to come out of their halls and into the light.   
  
They are prepared to this through a skill they developed, its secret found in a Japanese magazine located near a crashed airplane. The name of this mysterious skill is Cosplay, and the Shoggoth's have mastered it beyond any human ability.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In America, there is an abandoned building in the Conneticut island. Once a home to a private hospital of Dr Waite's, it's now all but a ruined wreck. Even so, there is something there, something forgotten by time and willing to live once again, even after all the years as dust. As the winds of change began to blow, near the within the building, a cloud of fine bluish-gray dust emerges like a fleeting shadow.   
  
Against all the laws of nature it halts in front of the building, unmoved by the blowing wind. Forming a whirling vortex in the air, it begins to solidify and forms an outline of a man, a man supposedly gone for ever from this mortal coil. After a few moments, the process is complete and Joseph Curwen once again walks the earth.  
  
He stands still for a moment, coming to grips with this new reality of his and then speaks to himself. "What is not dead can eternally lie indeed, or so it seems. The time you saw has finally come. If I am needed, so be it. I shall be the guide for the coming ascendants. The day of the awakening is finally drawing near..." This said the man disappears in to the mists around him, vanishing as if he never were there.  
  
If someone were there to listen more closely though, he could have heard Curwen's quiet mutterings disappear in the air as he vanishes. "Be thrice damned Reed... You couldn't find a them any closer, could you. In the name of the Messenger, they're all the way in the land of the rising sun! You always had to do things in a fancy way, like those cards of yours..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Similar things happen all around the world, awakenings of those that had been sleeping for eons or centuries, it was of no difference how long has it been. The center of this coming change was still asleep though, almost as if sleeping in the eye of a storm.   
  
It now only needed a catalyst to begin its rebirth, something to awaken the sleeping powers collected through countless years. Still confined with their arcane bonds, protected by their ancient guardian with no memory of its true past.   
  
It wouldn't matter though, the day was coming when the work of Nyarlathoteps greatest human servant would bring its promise to the elder ones. The day when the arcane works of Clow Reed would bring forth the day of ascension.  
  
Years ago a catalyst for this was planted, not by the mage himself but his servants still living in the shadows. They collected the works of an artist that came too close to the truth about cosmos and heard the music of the gods.   
  
The man may now be gone but his notes remain, and now they're being sent into this eye of the storm. They're sent to Japan, to fulfill their purpose in this cosmic game... and once that game is started, it cannot be stopped or halted. The end of days are coming and in the end all shall be set free...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sakura Kinomoto knew she was having a dream, that in itself was odd but not unheard of. It was WHAT she was dreaming of that puzzled her more, as this dream of hers was quite strange, even on her standards.  
  
She was walking down a path through a valley filled with statues, some brand new, others broken beyond repair. The path she walked upon was paved with green slabs of strange stone, their form angular in a strange fashion, in a form of geometry that her mind couldn't comprehend... at least not yet.  
  
When she gazed upwards, she realized that this place wasn't anywhere on earth, something that the two moons showing clearly in the evening... or was morning sky showed. This made her pause for brief moment, making her take a closer look at her surroundings, thus hoping to find a something familiar in this strange dream.  
  
Then she realized that the field of grass that the path went through wasn't really green. Instead, it was of a strange shade of purple, something that reinforced the feeling of strangeness in this place. Oddly enough, that didn't seem to disturb her, instead she felt quite comfortable here on this bizarre field, the eerie light of the two moons soothing her thoughts as she continued forward on the road.  
  
Her legs continued to take her further and further on the path, almost working out of their own free will but she didn't really mind. Her mind was otherwise occupied, enraptured by this strange but comforting dream. While walking on she began to examine the statues, curious of what or who they represented. They indeed were numerous and quite diverse in their appearance.  
  
Some looked like humans, others like animals, and then there were some that defied normal descriptions. Strangely, the more humanlike statues were those that were most often broken, while most of the stranger looking ones were in mint condition, almost gleaming in the light of the moons.   
  
Sakura absently thought that she should be shocked, even horrified seeing what some of those statues depicted, but instead of that she just looked from one statue to another, memorizing them. For her it was just as if she was in a some kind of strange art gallery, admiring fine works of art in display.  
  
Her eyes paused for a moment to a two meter tall Hello Kitty statue, showing the 'Kitty' dressed in a flowing ceremonial robes and holding a bloodied dagger. It certainly stood out a bit from the others, just like another statue. One showing a three meter tall Elvis in his Vegas clothing, singing into a microphone and swinging his hips like on stage.  
  
Suddenly she woke up from her musings as she felt a presence of another person walking beside her. It felt familiar though, and as she turned her head to take a look she could almost guess who it was.  
  
Her instincts proved to have been right as she immediately recognized the person walking with her, it was her best friend Tomoyo. Accepting her sudden appearance in stride, Sakura was a bit more surprised of what she was wearing, that being nothing at all... This made her absently check her own state of dress, unsurprisingly finding it to be quite similar.  
  
This strangely didn't seem to matter that much in her mind, it was just another strange thing in this odd dream she having. On the other hand, perhaps this Tomoyo would know what was going on, this was her own dream wasn't it, and perhaps 'her' Tomoyo could tell her something of it.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, where are we going?" Sakura asked, hardly expecting a real answer for the question though, this was a dream after all.  
  
To her surprise, the dream Tomoyo did give her an answer. It was a strange one though, "To see the Black Man of course, my silly Sakura-chan. We need to sign our names into the book of the messenger so that we can go to our destiny." The dream Tomoyo said, smiling impishly at Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded at the answer, just as if she'd understood it. All the while though, her mind was reeling from the strange answer. It wasn't a nice feeling, mind reeling that is, and the strange unreal echo in Tomoyo's voice didn't make things much easier to comprehend. It did feel familiar though, the words and the way they were said, and as she walked out the valley with Tomoyo on her side, she couldn't stop wondering how and where did she know of them.  
  
Finally, the almost endless plain of statues finally ended, the green stone road leading into a building made of dull back stone. The walls of this building were covered with strange runes and obscure writings, most in languages she couldn't understand. From time to time she would notice something oddly familiar... like a string of hieroglyphs with Hello Kitty kitties as characters dancing conga or the words 'Kilroy was here' written in romanji.  
  
//What a strange dream this is,// Sakura thought, as she walked through the door Tomoyo had opened and stepped in to this building, her dream companion following right behind her.  
  
The room that she entered was smaller than she had imagined, or was she perhaps bigger than she knew? She just couldn't decide, and did it really matter? Its walls were strangely warped and in the corners they didn't seem to follow any form geometry thought in school. None the less, she felt oddly comfortable in this room, its oddities taken in stride like most of this dream.  
  
In the middle of the room was stone table and behind it sat a man dressed in long black robes. Like Tomoyo had said, this man was indeed pitch black, but strangely though he didn't seem to have any signs of being of African descent. Instead, he had Caucasian features with the color of his flesh being that was pure obsidian black, almost as if he'd been dipped into very abyss itself. This man was also tall, but in a twisted sort of way, almost as if he wasn't supposed to be in this kind of form... or perhaps it was just one his forms, one he used more rarely than others.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked silently towards this man, almost drawn to him and the leather bound book lying on the table. For a moment Sakura paused to think about their state of undress in front of this man, but as she looked at Tomoyo she noticed that they were now clothed, in similar robes that the black man wore.  
  
As the man saw them approach him, he rose from behind the table and bowed at them, this act strangely mocking in its show of respect. When he finally sat back to his seat Sakura could see he was grinning, his wide smile showing his white teeth and his dark eyes laughing.  
  
"Welcome here Sakura Kinomoto, lady of Magic and Sorcery... and you as well Tomoyo Daidouji, mistress of the mind. I, messenger of Elder gods welcome you to your ascension." The man said, his eyes gaining almost hypnotic quality as he gazed upon them.  
  
"For now, you're here only to engrave your names into my book, as metaphorical as it is. This is only the first step, as here in the dreamlands the gates of reality can be only opened. You yourselves must walk through them in your own reality. Now, come forward and write your sigils upon my book so I can deliver them beyond the barriers of space and time," the black man finished, opening the leather bound book and putting forth two small brushes and a sharp knife.  
  
Her mind muddled by her dreamy state, Sakura used the knife to make a cut into her hand, making it bleed slightly. Then she dipped the head of the brush into the slowly forming pool of blood, painting it crimson for the hob at hand. As she stepped closed to the book, Tomoyo repeated this act beside her and followed close behind.  
  
Together, like one of mind they reached towards the book, their bloody tools in hand. As Sakura began to write her name on it, the writing became something she didn't remember knowing of. Made of strange fluid swirls and sharp angles, it was a language she none the less seemed to know as well as any other.  
  
Stepping back, she looked at the dully glowing red symbols in place of their names, her mind a whirl with strange new thoughts. She turned towards Tomoyo, ready to question of what was going on, but as their eyes met all such thoughts flew out of her mind. It was as if something more primal had taken over, its force overriding most conscious thought.  
  
Taking one final step closer to each other, their lips suddenly met and tongues dueled, their dance causing her mind to disappear into an endless red haze. Sakura was soon loosing the very notion of where she began and Tomoyo ended... or would it be the other way around. She really could not be certain anymore, but then again did it really matter?  
  
Nyarlathotep, the messenger and soul of the Elder Gods looked at this with an amused smirk on his thin lips, his eyes looking at the shimmering and fusing forms of girls. He looked at them until they vanished from the dreamlands, returning their minds into their own bodies and their still mortal dreams. Then he too vanished, his form fading away and the book and building with it, leaving behind only a dark void slowly filling with new dreams.  
  
And, as Sakura once again began to dream of 'normal' dreams, they were filled with strange images and ideas remembered from her visit to the dreamlands.  
  
The most prominent of them though... it was a strange dream of a huge disembodied head of Elvis singing 'Blue Suede Shoes' to legion of Hello Kitties dressed in nightgowns... It was an image that would stay in her mind for days to come.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
When the sharp ringing of the alarm clock woke Sakura up her mind was muddled and confused. The strange dreams still echoing softly through her mind, Sakura felt almost as if she was still in a her dreams. It was as if she had become one with them, her connection keeping them somewhat alive even while awake. Unfortunately for now she only remembered the last one, its utter madness overriding any other memories she might have had.  
  
"groan I shouldn't have pigged out yesterday. If these are the kind of dreams I'm going to get after birthday parties, It'd be better of if I'd stopped ageing after this one..." Sakura muttered as she shook the last cobwebs of her head.  
  
For a moment she almost remembered... something to do with Tomoyo-chan about her dream, something that made her blush almost involuntarily. She didn't know what it had been about, but as she felt her cheeks burn it made her wonder what it could have been...  
  
//What in the world?! Why would dreaming of Tomoyo-chan make me blush?// Sakura thought puzzled, her mind for some reason going circles around the concept.  
  
Sakura had been having some curious dreams and ideas concerning Tomoyo lately, her mind thinking of her in ways previously reserved for someone else, but this kind of reaction from her body was new to her. Pondering it for several moments she finally decided it wasn't anything to worry about, just some weird thoughts floating in her head these days. This thought firmly fixed in her mind, she forced her tired body to obey her commands and get out of the bed.  
  
Raising slowly from her bed, she dropped her robes to the floor and then began to dress herself up for the coming school day. It was April 2nd, a day after her 14th birthday but unfortunately is was also a Monday. A day most of those who work or study learn to dread and Sakura was no exception to that universal rule. None the less, she had a school to go to, as much as she disliked the fact.  
  
As she walked by she stopped for a moment to wake up Kerberos, not noticing a subtle changes in him... or perhaps those changes simply felt so natural to Sakura that there was nothing to notice.  
  
There was a sense of innate power in him now, something lacking from him before and it felt right in a way. Connected to his true powers once more, it still didn't make him that powerful, but it was a beginning on that path. Also, the physical changes weren't really that drastic. After all, how terrifying can a floating teddy bear be... even with slight fangs and cute little tentacles growing from his shoulders.  
  
"Wake up Kero-chan, it's time to go to school! Do you want me to be late from class again?" Sakura shouted at the guardian, hoping to wake up him and make him stop drooling on the pillow.  
  
Alas, her efforts were in vain... and so, as she paused at the doorway to pick up her new roller-blades, she was forced to resort into more effective methods.  
  
"All right then... I suppose you then don't want any of the leftover cake? Fine, we can then eat it away so it won't go bad..." Sakura said, and almost as soon as she was out of the door Kerberos had zoomed past her, nearly leaving an afterimage behind.  
  
"giggle Works every time." Sakura laughed quietly as she followed after her sweet toothed guardian.  
  
When she reached kitchen she noticed that everyone else had already gone, leaving only Kerberos to feast on remains of her birthday cake. Somewhat puzzled of the empty nature of the room, she sat down at the table with her breakfast, smiling faintly at Kero's antics.  
  
As her eyes briefly swept over the kitchen, she noticed a wrapped up box and a piece of paper put on a nearby coffee table. Still munching on her food, she walked to it curiosity burning in her mind. As she reached the note, she was surprised to see that it was addressed to her...  
  
'Had to leave early, a meeting at the university. Forgot to tell you yesterday, sorry! The box is addressed to you, must be someone's last minute birthday gift to you. Found it behind the door this morning.  
Love, Dad'  
  
"Must have been a real hurry, I've never seen this bad writing from dad. giggle" Sakura laughed as she turned her attention to the gift box.  
  
The first thing she noticed was naturally the wrapping, and it seemed slightly odd to her eyes. It was colored green with a curious yellow letter or symbol on the green field appearing at regular intervals. Rest of the paper had curious looking octopi on it, making it quite strange looking gift paper in overall.  
  
Dismissing the strange ideas that paper brought into her mind, Sakura ripped it open and revealed an old but sturdy looking cardboard box. Opening it, she saw three objects in the box...  
  
There was flute, exquisitely made of some strange greenish metal, covered by some unrecognizable writing. Then there was an envelope that had Sakura Kinomoto written on it with an old fashied Romanji. Finally, there was stack of notes, again the paper yellowed with age, and on top of them read: The Movement of Stars, by Eric Zann.  
  
Puzzled by all this, Sakura reached for the letter and opened it, her eyes widening as she saw who it was from. Sitting down, she began to read, barely noticing Kerberos who had come over to read over her shoulder...  
  
TBC...?  
  
==============================================  
  
Author notes: Well... this is certainly strange. ^_^;;; I just got an idea that wouldn't go away, no matter how much I tried to exorcise it, and here's the result.  
  
The original idea came from some forum, about weirdest crossover ideas ever. Then I mentioned it to a friend of mine, who of course encouraged me writing it, as crazy as he is. (Then again, I'm still not so sure I'm going to write that tantacle chapter for him... o_O) Anyways, this piece of insanity is the result... (Shit, did I leave the auto-punner on again...?)  
  
This fic really isn't a that big priority to me, I just needed to get it out of my system. Of course, if enough readers want me to write more, it could be arranged. Otherwise, I'll continue it whenever I fell crazy enough... :P As usual Reviews, Comments and Flames are greatly appreciated!  
  
-Azrael's Wing  
  
"The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success."  
~~ The bad guy: who'sit'swhat'shisnotsrils, James Bond: Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former."  
~~ Albert Einstein  
  



End file.
